


EMERGENCY CONTACT: Sherlock Holmes, RELATIONSHIP n/a [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Emergency Contact [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, English Accent, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, papa lestrade, three garridebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John Watson’s emergency contact is called is the first time Sherlock Holmes finds out that he has the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMERGENCY CONTACT: Sherlock Holmes, RELATIONSHIP n/a [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [EMERGENCY CONTACT: Sherlock Holmes, RELATIONSHIP: n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029433) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> This is the first of a lovely couplet of Emergency Contact stories by the talented and lovely blueink3.  
> I hope it is just the beginning of a long and happy poddy relationship between us!


End file.
